Save Something for Me
by ShenendoahKami
Summary: What happens when the man you love doesn't love you, and the man you never knew you could love does?


**Save Something For Me**

By: A.R. Taloff

* * *

Noin walked out to the balcony . . . to the edge . . . and stared over . . . She could jump over . . . she could . . . the psychology of it all made sense to her . . . fear of heights was only the reaction to the urge to jump off, that we are merely scared of instinct . . . but she could . . . now she could live with instinct . . .

Her dark violet hair glittered in the moonlight, as did her deep green cocktail dress, as did the trail of silver tears that streaked down her cheeks.

_Zechs . . . Milliardo . . . You cold bastard . . . I've loved you, and__you've only used me to hide your true feelings . . . If you're going to love Treize, you should at least have the balls to admit it to the world._

Instead of that though, she had been left to discover their affair.

She had come home to the palace that belonged to them-a wedding gift from Relena- on a whim, a surprise from her mission. She had planned it all, down to her slinky dress and candlelight and soft music to dance to in the giant Velvet Hall.

. . .and found Milliardo and Treize in the middle of an orgasm on the Queen Anne table in the foyer. They were dressed for a night on the town; or at least the clothes that were scattered about and hang loosely off their bodies inferred that that was the original plan.

She had shot the mirror Milliardo had given her as their engagement gift.

It had shattered onto Treize's and his sweaty and half-naked bodies, and Noin hoped that Milliardo was hurt that she had purposely destroyed a gift he had given her.

And now she stood on the balcony of Relena's school . . .  
_  
__. . . I could jump off . . . __  
_  
"I could, I could jump," she put the words to voice and found them oddly comforting.

"Don't . . ." a soft voice said.

Noin moved closer to the edge.

"Lucreizia . . . you're not a Death God . . . " the voice said.

She paused . . . Milliardo had barely ever called her that.

"You're not me . . ."

Noin turned.

Duo stared quietly out at her from the darkness. He had been watching the stars on the balcony of Relena's office; it was the best place to stargaze.

Lucreizia had interrupted when she walked in with determination in her step, and hurt that showed blatantly through her body language.

Milliardo's secret was his fall . . .

"Lucreizia, you don't need to kill yourself . . ."

Noin stared at him. "Duo . . . why are you talking to me? I've done nothing to make you even care about me, or to give me the time of day."

Duo's violet eyes said so much, yet all the important things remained behind walls . . .

" . . . I don't think you should jump . . . "

"Why not? Nobody really needs me. Milliardo used me as a cover. Relena is protected by you pilots and several hundred guards. Nobody _needs _me. I could jump off right now, and nobody would be dented. There would be tears in the beginning, but I would be forgotten soon enough." More tears slid down her cheeks.

Duo stared. Lucreizia was drowning. It was so hard for him to watch a proud woman like her cry.

She had always intrigued him a bit. Her beliefs of life and her devotion to Milliardo and her sisterly love for Relena. She was so strong, yet one callous move of the man she loved had crushed her.

Humanity. Her humanity touched him. It touched him in ways no one else had . . .

He moved into the moonlight, and it sparkled off his chestnut hair.

" . . . Lucreizia . . ."

"Don't call me that!" she sobbed.

He reached out a hopeful hand to dry her tears, and then lifted her face so that he could see her lavender eyes.

"Lucreizia . . . I need you . . ."

She stared in shock, her tears halting for a moment. "But . . ."

"I just . . . need you . . ." Duo was shocked at first by this, as she was. But at a closer look, he discovered that his own feelings had only needed a voice. The voice that everyone believed he had too much of.

Noin felt his lips on hers, and they were soft, gentle. She had only wondered about their softness in passing; oh, but now she knew. His kiss alone was enough to make her cry . . .  
_. . . Milliardo never kissed me like this . . . and I loved him . . .__didn't I?__Did I?. . ._

Duo ran his fingers down her face; her skin was so soft. He gently parted her lips with his, tasting her mouth. God, she was sweet. Her taste and scent intoxicated him like wine. Oh, God, this felt so good. He touched her hair as she responded to him, her lips and tongue causing sparks to go off throughout his body.

_. . . Please Lucreizia, I know you love Milliardo, but please, could you save something for me? Just some part of yourself that is just for me?_


End file.
